The present invention relates to a method for the control and/or regulation of an automated clutch and/or an automated transmission of a vehicle, wherein a target value for the clutch torque is determined by means of an electronic clutch management system (ECM). The invention further relates to a control- and/or regulation device, as well as an automated transmission.
Automated clutches and/or automated transmissions are known from the field of automotive technology as a means by which a complete automation of the drive train of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, is made possible. A clutch-engaging process during a desired gear-shifting process is automated by means of an electronic clutch management system (ECM).
To achieve this purpose, it is necessary that an appropriate target amount for the clutch torque at the current operating conditions is determined with the aid of the automated clutch. In particular during the start-up phase of a motor vehicle, more demanding requirements are placed on the clutch management system. For example, possibilities for driver input must be taken into consideration to a certain extent, and changed operating conditions, e.g. an increase in engine torque in turbo engines, or properties of the clutch, must also be taken into account.